Super Music Friends Show
is a segment on Yo Gabba Gabba! where performers and bands (in the flesh) perform songs for the characters, usually based on the episode's topic. List of Super Music Friends Show segments Season 1 *Summer: Pool Party, performed by The Aquabats *Fun: Banana, performed by The Aggrolites *Sleep: Pajama Party Time, performed by Smoosh *Happy: I'm So Happy, performed by The Salteens *Careful: Up And Down, performed by Supernova *Halloween: Halloween At The House Of Spooks, performed by Shiny Toy Guns *Greetings: Yo Gabba Gabba Classics, performed by The Wolfgramms *Share: Count To Six, performed by Cornelious *Love: Balloons, performed by The Postmarks *Imagine: Try Again, performed by The Shins Season 2 *Teeth: Smile For The Camera, performed by Datarock *Birthday: Happy, Happy Birthday, performed by The Ting Tings *Games: No One Likes To Be Left Out, performed by Mates Of State *Green: Hello World performed by Sal Masekela *Talent: Time To Go Outdoors, performed by Hot Hot Heat *Space: Rocket Run, performed by Electrocute *Weather: Rainbow Connection, performed by Paul Williams *Robot: Robot Friends, performed by Money Mark *Differences: Just Because It's Different Doesn't Mean It's Scary, performed by I'm From Barcelona *Animals: Beautiful Day, performed by Jimmy Eat World *Band: When I Hear Music, performed by Lady Tigra *Big: Big And Small, performed by Jem and The Yo Dazzlers *Mystery: Use Your Mind, performed by Ladytron *Family: Lovely, Love My Family, performed by The Roots *Ride: Let's Ride, performed by Dean & Britta *Boat: I Like Sandwiches, performed by Reeve Oliver *New Friends: You Can't Always Get What You Want, performed by The Yo Dazzlers *Art: Art Is Everywhere, performed by MGMT *Dress Up: Let's Dress Up, performed by The Little Ones *Clean: Nice And Clean, performed by Chromeo Season 3 *School: Teach Me Teacher, performed by The Faint *Adventure: Spaceship Adventure, performed by The Killers *Nature: Out In Nature, performed by Band Of Horses *Doctor: Bananas, Rice, Applesauce, Toast, performed by Of Montreal *Flying: Fly Like A Bird, performed by Chairlift *Superhero: Watch Us Work It, performed by Devo *Circus: We Love Clowns, performed by Black Kids *Fairytale: Fairy Tale, performed by The Flaming Lips *Clubhouse: Treehouse Party, performed by The Sounds *Treasure: Treasure, performed by Blitzen Trapper *Pets: We All Love Our Pets, performed by Taking Back Sunday *Baby: Mama Loves Baby, performed by Solange Knowles *Bugs: All My Friends Are Insects, performed by Weezer Season 4 *Gooble: Friends Can Make You Smile, performed by Mariachi El Bronx DJ Lance's Super Music & Toy Room: Home, performed by DJ Lance and Papa Fritas *A Very Awesome Christmas: Every Snowflake's Different, performed by My Chemical Romance *Mermaids: Dance Floor On The Sand, performed by Yelle *Olympics: Fantastic Voyages, performed by Cut Copy *Shopping: Supermarket Shuffle, performed by Inara George *Super Spies: I Wish I Was A Spy, performed by Peter, Bjorn and John *Dinosaurs: Dinosaur Party, performed by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes *Restaurant: He's A Chef, performed by Rocket From The Crypt *Quest: Learn From Your Mistakes, performed by Neon Indian *Farm: You're A Gardener, performed by Dr. Dog *Day Camp: We Have Fun, performed by The Roots Category:Songs